


I Have How Many Fiancees?!

by KROWRIM



Series: Akira's Harem [1]
Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Harems, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Akira learns a secret his grandpa hid from him. His grandpa made a deal many years ago that will turn Akira's life upside down.A one shot that will turn into a series if it gets enough hits.





	I Have How Many Fiancees?!

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is just a one shot. If you guys like it then let me know and I can try to turn it into a series for ya.

Akira sat in his seat. He was dressed in all black just like everyone else around him. It was a sad day. When he got the news that his father had passed away he was in shock. The crash was quick thankfully and he was told that he didn't suffer. It only made it easier a little bit. His mother was still a mess and in a way, so was he.

Without his father around there was no one to pay the bills and thus, they lost their home. They only had one place to go. His grandfather's. He accepted them with open arms and in a weird kind of way, Akira was glad to be back in the town he was rasied in. Being 16 and going back to a place you left about 10 years ago was kinda weird.

After the service was over he found himself in the car with his mother. He offered to drive since she didn't seem like she should but she insisted. Maybe he should have taken the wheel since they were barely out of the parking lot and had almost crashed 7 times. About 3 hours, and 8 more near death experiences, later they finally arrived at the house. His grandpa was already waiting for them.

His grandpa was a old man with a bald head, bloodshot eyes, and a long nose. It was amazing to think that this creepy man had such a beautiful daughter. The same daughter who was now running into his arms and sobbing.

"Daddy!"

Akira was left with all the heavy luggage and was now struggling to get up the steps that lead to his enormous home.

"My daughter it is good to see you again. I am sadden that it is under such circumstances." His grandpa told her.

Akira found himself stumbling backwards and soon the bags were in the air and Akira was falling down. He landed in the dirt and the heavy luggage fell on him. He let out a groan of pain before his mom came running to him.

"Sweetie are you ok?!" She asked worriedly.

Akira gave a painful thumbs up and his grandpa came down to help with the bags.

"I'm terribly sorry my boy. Let me help you."

He lifted Akira back to his feet, by literally lifting him up. He was much stronger than he looked.

"Margret, Theo! We need help out here!" He called at the house.

Two people dressed in blue came out and began to gather the scattered clothes and items that surrounded him. They then dissappeared back into the home with his stuff. He was about to say something before his grandpa interrupted him.

"Why don't we go inside? There's someone who wishes to see you."

Akira hesitanted but eventually followed the old man up the steps. Soon enough he was sitting with his mother on the large couch. He looked over to see his grandpa talking to one of his servents, Margret he thinks, who then dissappeared into the hall.

"Where do they even go?" His mother asked.

Akira shrugged and his grandpa joined them in his chair. He was smiling widely.

"So now that you are all settled..."

"We just sat down." His mother pointed out.

"I say it's time to tell you something great."

Akira looked at his mom who seemed like she didn't even know what was going on.

"And what's that dad?" She asked.

Igor didn't get to respond for he was cut off by the squeal of a young girl who found herself jumping on Akira causing the two of them to fall over. Akira recovered from the blow and looked up to see a girl who looked very young. Her long blonde hair and blue outfit told him that she was one of the servents but she also seemed familiar.

"Akira!"

Akira tilted his head and it finally hit him. He didn't get to say anything thanks to his grandpa yelling at her.

"Lazvera! Get off of him right this instance!"

The young jumped at his voice and quickly rose to her feet. She bowed at the boy.

"I'm sooo sorry! I was just so excited to see you after so long!" She quickly apologized.

Akira dust himself off and waved the whole situation off. He looked down at the girl and smiled. This was Lazvera. His friend when he grew up here. They would do everything together since her mother worked for his grandpa. He remembered the found memories of the two of them running around the court yard and going on adventures through the woods behind the home.

"You're so much taller than before! So much buffer to." She said only mumbling the last part.

Indeed he was a more charming boy than when he was younger. He took after his father after all.

"Well I'm glad you guys are meeting once again. She was so excited when she heard you were coming back." His grandpa explained.

Akira smiled once more and began to pet Lazvera much to her, mild, annoyance. He took his seat and Lazvera bowed to him.

"Well I have to get back to work but I'm glad you're back. Maybe on one of my off days we can hang out and catch up?" She offered.

Akira happily nodded at the suggestion and Lazvera returned to, whatever it was she was doing. His grandpa laughed to himself while his mother watched the girl walk away.

"She has become quite a beautiful young woman hasn't she?" She said.

"Indeed she has. Now, Akira."

The young man turned his attention to his grandpa.

"There's something I must tell you but unfortunately it will have to wait just a little while longer. For now you two must be tired. You should rest." The old man suggested.

Akira and his mother both agreed and said their farewells for the night.  
\-----  
It was 10 years ago. The day he was set to leave and head to his new life. He stood on the cliff not too far from his grandfather's home. He wasn't alone. There was a girl there as well. The two were staring out upon the waters below. Akira said something but he didn't hear it. The girl looked at him confused. He couldn't make out her face.

Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic ring. It was something he bought at the store for a quarter but he was a child. What the hell was he supposed to do? Well he got down on one knee just like he saw the people on TV do and asked the young girl to marry him. She accepted and he slid the ring on her finger.

He stood back up and hugged her. She hugged back and the two stayed like that before there was a sound. A beeping sound. A loud beeping sound.  
\-----  
Akira snapped awake and quickly grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall which caused it to shatter. From his closet came Theo who quickly cleaned up the mess before returning to the closet. Akira watched, both amazed and confused, before he stood up and began to get ready.

When he went downstairs he found the kitchen filled with boys he didn't know. He scanned the room to see Igor making coffee on the counter.

"Ah! Akira my boy! Come come. Sit."

His grandpa lead him to the table and say him down in the only empty seat. The three boys looked at him and he waved awkwardly.

"Akira these boys are Ryuji, Yusuke, and Akechi. They help me with heavy lifting, building, and anything else the servents can't do. They're your age as well." His grandpa introduced.

The shaggy haired boy reached his hand over to Akira who shook it.

"I'm Akechi. I mostly help your grandfather with finding things or whatever else he makes me do." He joked.

The blonde haired boy followed suit and introduced himself.

"I'm Ryuji. I do most of the heavy lifting. I also go to your new school so we'll see each other a lot." He explained.

Akira turned to Yusuke who was drawing something in a notepad. Alechi nuggded him and he looked at Akira.

"Good to meet you. I do your grandfather's paintings and tattoos."

He then returned to his drawing. Akira looked at his grandpa confused who responded by showing his arm which was covered in tattoos.

"I hope you boys can get along. Since you don't have any friends here besides Lazvera I figured it would be good for you boy to, what do the kids call it now? Chill." Igor explained.

He set a cup of coffee in front of Akira and he knew then and there, it would be a long day.

And it was. Ryuji insisted they go to the arcade which they did. He and Akira became rivals in a shooting game before Akechi came and wiped them out. After that they went to the museum thanks to Yusuke. They were kicked out after Yusuke and Akira bashed on a original piece. After that they went to the park as Akechi suggested. It was peaceful enough. Until Ryuji was attacked by a flock of birds as the others watched amused. They then headed to a beef bowl place where they ate in peace. This was the most silence Akira got in the entire day. After lunch they were right back at it with fishing at the ocean behind the manor. Yusuke painted Akechi almost getting eaten by a large fish. They then went to the skate park before realizing that no one knew how to skate so they went to watch a movie. After the movie they all went to the church which Yusuke Drew and Akechi prayed at. Ryuji and Akira were kicked out after making to many religious jokes and putting their hands in the holy water and screaming.

It was a fun day to say the least. Akira was happy to spend it with them and was even more happy to agree to hang out with them again. They seemed like good people. When the four of them stood under the street light as the sun set behind the hills, they were relieved. No one died.

"That was a good day." Ryuji commented.

Akira nodded in agreement and Yusuke showed him the drawings he did. They were quite impressive.

"Shame that tommorow is a school day. I would suggest that we go to the woods and watch the fire flies but we must rest for tomorrow." Akechi said.

Everyone agreed. Akira gave everyone a wave and a smile.

"See you tomorrow. I'll show you around school." Ryuji said.

"It was truly a pleasure to meet you." Yusuke said bowing.

"Can't wait to do this again Kurusu. Have a good night." Akechi said before walking away.

Once everyone left Akira headed his own way to home. The town was quite small compared to Tokyo but he was thankful for it. No crowds, no traffic, no noise. Just the sounds of crickets and the buzzing of the lights above. Even the stars were out. When Akira finally reached the manor grounds he noticed that all the lights were on. Every single one. He figured his mom would be asleep or even his grandpa. He was old after all.

He knocked on the door but stopped when he remembered that he lived there now. He mentally slapped himself and entered the large home. He sighed before he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He made his way upstairs and headed to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and began to change his shirt. It was dirty from fishing since he and Akechi we're almost eaten by a fish. As he grabbed another shirt he heard a soft knock on his door. He turned in time to see Lazvera open the door. Her face became completely red when she saw his bare chest but stood her ground.

"Master Igor wants to see you!" She announced before closing the door.

Akira shrugged and threw on a new shirt. He opened his door to find the hallway bare except for Margret sweeping the floor opposite from his door. She looked at him and bowed before dissappearing down the hall. When Akira looked he saw that the hall lead to no where. He shook his head and began his journey downstairs. When he finally reached the ground floor he realized that Lazvera didn't tell him where his Grandpa was.

This began a new journey. One of hardships and battles. He started in the basement where he found a old man waiting for him.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!"

He handed Akira a wooden sword and Akira looked at it confused. He headed out and found himself in a foreign land. During his journey he found a village under attack by orgs, a dragon guardian a princess, a wizard trying to raise a demon, and a cat that can talk. He kept the cat and killed everything else. He named the cat Morgana. He was a good cat.

Akira grew a beard and shaved it only for it to grow back. He died only to be brought back to life by a witch who also was responsible for Morgana being a cat and not a human. He finally found his way out of the dungeons and back out into the manor. He fell out of the kitchen pantry and fixed himself up. It seemed like no time had passed here. Morgana came along as well.

"This place is nice." He said looking around.

Akira nodded and saw Theo.

"Your grandfather is in the living room." He explained.

Akira sighed. He should've checked there first. He and Morgana walked past the entrance where Theo was dusting the vases. They then passed by the parlor where Theo was vacuuming. And finally through the dinning room where Theo was fighting back a tiger that got through the pantry.

They finally made it to the living room to find his grandpa waiting. Along with a bunch of girls.

"My word! What happened to you boy?" His grandpa asked.

Akira shrugged and scanned the room. There was 5 girls sitting around. Each had a cup of tea and we're wearing formal clothing that seemed to fit them well.

"Come! Come sit. This is what I've been wanting to tell you." Igor said.

He pretty much threw Akira into the chair and then threw Morgana on him. The two looked at each other and Alira gripped the chair as if he was about to go on a roller coaster.

"Akira, these women have come to meet you. You see my boy, there is something I haven't told you before. You see when I was younger, believe it or not I was young once, and you were 3 I made a deal with some friends of mine." Igor began to explain.

Akira looked at all of the girls once again and that's when his grandpa dropped a bomb.

"The deal was that you marry their daughters or granddaughters and in return I will get 20% of their fortunes."

Akira and Morgana threw on army helmets as a nuclear bomb fell behind them and erupted. Both let out a surprise scream that quickly died out when they saw the girls' reactions. They weren't surpised. Everyone knew but them.

"Now I know this is sudden but these women are your fiancees."

Akira's head fell over now white and a cloud of smoke escaped. This was too much for him and he just fought a dragon and just adopted a talking cat.

"Ladies, if you can introduce yourselves."

The first girl stood up. The blonde one.

"My name is Ann. It's great to see you."

The next one, a girl with short hair, stood up and bowed.

"I'm Makoto. I hope we can get along."

The one after had long flowing orange hair.

"I'm Futaba!"

The next girl stood up with long flowing black hair.

"I'm Hifumi. May the odds be in our favor."

The final one stood up with curls.

"I am Haru. I do hope you accept us."

Akira looked at all of the beautiful women before him. Igor stood up and addressed him.

"Now if I remember correctly you had proposed to someone. You have met them before so you had already fallen in love with someone here." He explained.

Akira thought back on the dream. He couldn't remember who it was.

"So Akira, what do you have to say?" His grandpa asked.

What could he say? He just learned that he was set to marry not one, not two, but FIVE women. He was terrible with women. He couldn't even talk to one yet he was supposed to marry five of them. He didn't even have a say in the manner. He could only say one thing. One thing that would tell him exactly what he was feeling. What he was thinking.

"What the fuck?"


End file.
